Plants vs. Zombies: Showdown
|Row 1 title = Developers|Row 1 info = PopCap, EA, and Pyrocreeper Games|Row 2 title = Founder|Row 2 info = KoopaTroopa448|Row 3 title = Genre|Row 3 info = RPG|Row 4 title = Current Version|Row 4 info = Initial Relase|Row 5 title = Platforms|Row 5 info = PC, iOS, Mac, Android, Apple iPad, Apple iPhone, Apple iPod, Chromebook, KindleFire, galaxy, Blackberry Playbook, Nook, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 64, xBox1, xBox 360, PS3, PS Vita, PS4, Windows|Row 6 title = Retain Cost|Row 6 info = Free Game (Mobile), $3.99 USD (Nintendo, xBox, Playstation), Free Game (International), Free Game (Other consoles)}}'''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle! '''is a PvZ spin-off planned to release in ???. In this game, the player must get through many Adventure-mode RPG levels, Daily levels, Travel Log Quests, a harrowing ranked "Destroyo Mode," and a Chaos Arena full of new levels. The gameplay is a mix of different RPG battle styles, and also contains a game mode where you can play as the Zombies. Plot The trophy given to the Homeowner for "Best Zombie Defender," was a surrender flag from Zomboss, but only then. A clumsy Zombie knocked a microchip into the trophy during its making, and it's an important microchip, it's the one that signals brainwaves to Zomboss, and wichever one is weakest, he goes after (Zombies don't send of any brainwaves.) Unluckily, the microchip gives out signals to Dr. Zomboss, and he knows where the microchip is at all times. The stress from Zombies constantly attacking the plants is causing Penny to go haywire, and not only move away from the zombies, but to random arenas, where you have to fight off zombies while Penny recharges so she can get to the next world. Icons InitialIconPvZB.png|The Mobile App Icon Features and Mechanics There are multiple features and mechanics in the game. Most of them are returning from previous games. Piñatas These are returning concepts from PvZ2. You can open them, and get Puzzle Pieces for plants in whatever world you got that piñata from. Puzzle Pieces replace Seed Packets, and you can level up your plants for better playing The Zen Garden The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where you can place a sprout which a zombie dropped during a level, and it will grow. It will go through three stages: Stage 1: When you first plant it. You can wait hours for it to grow, or pay 10 gems to level it up to the next stage. Stage 2: Your plant can be tended to Bernie Bee, or Stinky Snail if you've unlocked him. Stage 3: Your plant is ready for a boost. Tap/Click/Press on the Orange-color seed packet to boost that plant. That plant's PF ability will activate once you plant it in the next level you use it in. It only lasts one level Automator Points and the Greenhouse Automator Points are a new feature in the game. They are obtained by planting plants in the Greenhouse. This is where the Greenhouse should get some credit. The Greenhouse is another place like the Zen Garden; You plant a plant, it levels up 3 stages, you can use insects and gems to level up plants, and you use sprouts to get new plants, but instead of a boost at Stage 3, you get 5 Automator points for that plant. A rule about them is, an automator Point for that plant can be used for 1 level only, and on that plant, similar to a boost. What they do is they let your plant attack automatically, instead of using the normal, click on a plant, and click on the attack you want to use, and keep doing that until you kill the zombie, it's like PvZ or PvZ2, the plant just does it. Almanacs The Almanacs are two different almanacs of plants, one being brown (PvZ1, Suburban Almanac) and another being blue (PvZ2, Almanac). This one is blue, just like in other art in the game, it's PVZ2-style. In any case, the name is World Almanac, and describes the multiple plants in the series with just the 4 arenas. Other than that, it's the same concept as previous almanacs. Arenas Instead of Worlds (or Areas), there are Arenas. Every arena is sort of like a lawn, with 5 rows, except with 7 columns. The arenas are the battle stadium, and zombies will usually come one at a time on easy levels, but there may be multiple in harder worlds. 4 Arenas come with the game during the Initial Release update, and one Special Event Arena. Just like in PvZ2, there are gimmicks in each one. Dehydration Desert Dehydration Desert, aside from the Tutorial levels, is the first Arena. You unlock 10 plants if you play the whole thing, and there are 36 AI Battles. They are separated into Parts 1 and 2. In Part 1, you play until level 18, where you battle the Gargantuar Mini-Boss, and get a Sand key (see "currencies"**) as a prize. Then, you play Part 2, and you win a World Key. There are 3 gates in Part 1, and 3 in Part 2. After completing a gate, you get a Mystery Gift Box. To get to the gates of Dehydration Desert, you use a sand key. Complete Dehydration Desert Quests (See "Travel Log") to get more sand keys. Gimmicks The gimmicks of the world include Dune flow, Dust Devil, Waterloss, and Sandstorm. Dune flow first happens on battle 6. Dune flow creates a sand dune in the back spanning 1-3 lanes, and pushes plants forward more. Waterloss happens on Battle 11, it makes plants weaker due to loss of water to keep them going. Dust Devil comes into the arena, and mixes up where plants are planted, and Sandstorm is a returning gimmick where zombies coming through a dust-devil like cloud multiple spaces into your lawn Iceberg Arena The Iceberg Arena is the second Arena. You unlock 10 plants if you play the whole thing, and there are 36 AI battles. They are seperated into Part 1 and Part 2. Part 1 goes up to level 18, where you battle the Gargantuar Mini-Boss, and get a Snow key as a prize. After Playing Part 2, you get a world key. There are 3 gates in both Part 1 and Part 2. After completing a gate, you get an Iceberg Arena pinata. If you want to play these gates, use your Snow Key. To get more Snow keys, complete Iceberg Arena Quests. Gimmicks The gimmicks are Snowstorm, Ice Floe, and Freeze Wind. Snowstorm and Freeze Wind are returning gimmicks from Frostbite Caves in PvZ2. Snowstorm is the Iceberg Arena equivalent of Sandstorm, and Freeze Wind slowly freezes plants it blows on. Ice Floe seperates the icebergs into 2 Icebergs with a water lane in between. Since there are no water worlds, there are no water plants, so you can't plant in the water. Simple? Melon-pult Lane Melon-pult Lane is a suburban outcrop of Neighborville on a road named "Melon-pult Ln," and is populated with its namesake-Melon-pults. It includes multiple new Melon-pult variants along with the normal Melon-pult at the beginning. Zombies are much tougher because Melon-pults do heavy damage. Like every other world, there are two parts, one ending with the gargantuar Mini-boss, and a Boss battle against Zomboss in his Zombot at the end. There are 6 gates, and each one ends in a Melon-pult Lane Piñata. To get to a gate, you get a Melon-pultkey, which you can get by completing Melon-pult Lane quests and the first one by completing the Gargantuar Mini-boss. Crystaline Caves **You could keep reading, and it'll tell you some stuff, but if there is no currency section when you read this, it's because I haven't added it yetCategory:Games Category:Wallnut's Creations Category:KoopaTroopa448's Games Category:PvZ: Battle!